Helena
by BlueSuedeRose
Summary: Toutes les nuits, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, un fantôme esseulé se souvient de sa mort.


La bibliothèque, de nuit, était devenu le lieu de retraite préféré d'Helena depuis au moins cinq cent ans. Aucun elfe de maison, aucun élève, et surtout, aucun fantôme. Elle aimait se promener parmi les rayons, imaginant respirer l'odeur agréable de parchemin et de poussière des ouvrages, toucher leur reliure en cuir gravé, promener ses doigts sur le bois vernis des étagères. Elle espérait parfois qu'en passant au travers, elle les ressentirait _réellement_ , tout comme parfois, elle espérait qu'en se jetant de la Tour d'Astronomie, elle mettrait fin à sa mort. Mais elle aimait surtout y oublier que depuis tout ce temps, elle devait vivre avec son meurtrier.

Les gens ont la mémoire courte. Les humains sont des être si éphémères qu'ils en oublient la moitié de leur propre vie. Celle des autres, c'est encore une autre affaire. Sans parler des morts. Qui se souciait de qui avait été Helena, de ce qui l'avait passionné et de ce qui l'avait fait souffrir ? Qui s'en serait soucié s'il n'y avait eu le diadème ?

S'il n'y avait eu le diadème, elle aurait évité ces années de harcèlement, de questions plus ou moins subtiles et surtout déplacées de générations entières d'élèves trop ambitieux. Elle aurait évité son meurtrier. Quoique. Les hommes éconduits n'ont pas souvent besoin de prétextes pour commettre le pire. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait tuée de toute façon, à un autre endroit, à un autre moment, pour l'avoir rejeté de la même façon. Peut-être que si elle l'avait finalement accepté, il aurait aussi fini par la tuer de ne pas l'aimer sincèrement mais de ne supporter sa présence qu'à contre-coeur. Etait-elle destinée à mourir par la faute du caprice d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui avait au bas mot deux fois son âge ?

Elle venait à la bibliothèque pour y chercher l'oubli, mais elle y revivait son meurtre toutes les nuits. Peu importaient les efforts qu'elle mettait à penser à autre chose, à fixer son attention sur des détails, comme les moulures du plafond, le coin écorné d'un livre ou une tâche d'encre sur une table. Elle repensait à sa mère. A ce qu'elle lui avait fait, à la façon dont elle l'avait laissée expirer dans la solitude et l'affliction. A la jeune fille méprisante et pleine d'assurance qu'elle était alors, et qu'elle était toujours. Un peu moins cependant, depuis cette nuit et depuis tous les jours où elle devait le côtoyer, _lui_.

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Helena avait toujours vécu le fait d'être la fille de la femme la plus intelligente des mondes sorcier et moldu réunis comme une humiliation. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle se révèle au moins aussi exceptionnelle, aussi brillante. Les airs déçus et contrits pleuvaient sur elle comme autant de gifles assénées à sa « normalité ». La fille de Rowena n'a montré des signes de magie qu'à sept ans, comme tout le monde ; elle n'a produit son patronus qu'à quinze ans, c'est assez banal ; elle n'a toujours pas réalisé d'invention ou de découverte majeure, à vingt-deux ans, c'est quand même un comble ; quand on voit le parcours de sa mère…

Oui, elle avait volé le diadème à sa propre mère pour obtenir cette intelligence dont elle était apparemment _si dépourvue_ , et oui, elle s'était enfuie égoïstement loin de tout ce beau monde qui prenait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser constamment, pour essayer de mener une vie bien, une vie _sage_. Au fond, elle voulait seulement se sentir importante, même seule au fin fond d'une forêt d'Albanie.

C'est ce qu'on ne lui permettait plus après sa mort, comme si le château avait décidé de lui accorder un châtiment personnalisé et particulièrement cruel. Mis à part la nuit où elle pouvait se réfugier dans ce sanctuaire de livres, Helena était constamment sollicitée par des élèves trop nombreux, trop bruyants, trop indélicats. Et surtout, elle était contrainte de croiser son agresseur tous les jours comme si de rien n'était. Pour l'éternité. Ses chaînes et les tâches de sang qu'il gardait sur ses vêtements comme « pénitence » n'avaient pour elle absolument rien d'une repentance correcte. C'était au contraire un affront des plus cuisants qui lui rappelait constamment l'impunité dont il bénéficiait et que le château tout entier lui accordait. Sans aucun égard pour son propre traumatisme.

Mais après tout, pour la plupart, elle n'était que cette énigmatique Dame Grise, belle, étrange et peut-être un peu trop impressionnante. Les fantômes, dans le monde sorcier, n'attirent pas particulièrement l'attention. Le fantôme d'une jeune femme encore moins. Elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer, au début, à ce qu'on la regarde sans la voir, alors qu'auparavant sa beauté passait rarement inaperçue, même si cette admiration était souvent suivie d'une déception mal dissimulée, souffrant de la comparaison avec sa célèbre mère. Désormais, elle préférait largement qu'on la laisse en paix ; mieux valait des siècles d'indifférence qu'une vie de convoitise. Car celle du Baron lui avait à jamais interdit le droit d'aimer librement et sincèrement, lui avait retiré la possibilité de se faire pardonner de sa mère, de s'accepter comme elle était : moins brillante, moins belle, moins célèbre.

Seul des siècles de nuits dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard lui avaient enfin permis de comprendre ce qu'elle avait poursuivi en vain toute sa vie, de comprendre qui elle était : moins Rowena, mais plus Helena.


End file.
